Hurt Me
by KarrineGenesis
Summary: 10's and 11's Tardises merge as 10 is suffering from Time Lord Victorious. As 11 copes, he notices his feelings for the Master, who Jack has been taking care of for him. Dark!10, Hurt!11, graphic torture, noncon, yaoi/slash, don't like, don't read! Master/Doctor, MasterxDoctor.


**I hate myself, ok? I promise I do. This is a very dark story, or at least it should be, the way I'm going with this. I'm not sure where I'm going with it really, but there is to be a lot of dark things.**

**This is a one shot, maybe a two shot. Don't expect any more than that. 11****th****Doctor. Based on Hurt Me by Kerli. Also Fragile by Kerli, Scar Tissue by Kerli, and Bulletproof by Kerli. Yeah, a lot of Kerli songs.**

"_A nameless, terrible thing. The most feared being in all the cosmos. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world._"

The Doctor flipped a switch on the console of his Tardis and exhaled the breath he hadn't know he'd been holding.

"_Who else would drown your children and put you into an eternal prison?_"

Amy and Rory were gone. It wasn't really them leaving that hurt though. Yes, that hurt, but there was something much worse and much darker.

"_There are laws of time. Once upon a time there were people in charge of those laws but they died. They all died. Do you know who that leaves? Me! It's taken me all these years to realize that the laws of time are mine and they will obey me. For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not- I'm the winner. That's who I am- A TIME LORD VICTORIOUS!_"

The Doctor swallowed harshly. It wasn't so much that HE was getting darker- it was as if once Amy and Rory were gone, dead, he felt something calling to him. Like… Time Lord Victorious was calling to him from somewhere… he couldn't really tell where.

"_That is wrong. You are wrong._"

The Doctor never had liked violence, he had followed the rules, he had protected, he had saved.

He had corrupted, he had killed, he had went against fixed points.

The Doctor went forward to press a button, but suddenly the Tardis' alarms blared, and he was thrown all around the room.

He fell into someone, and he hurriedly looked up into the eyes of his 10th regeneration.

10 watched 11 with a swirling storm in his eyes.

"Huh? But… you're me…" 11 whispered, and 10 pushed the other one off.

11 nearly fell to the floor, but caught himself just in time.

"Wh-what?" 11 asked softly, and the next thing he felt was not something he expected.

10 grabbed the front of 11's shirt and pulled him up.

11 felt him push him to the wall behind them harshly.

The air in his lungs was crushed out of him, and he shut his eyes and took a shaky breath.

"Please stop it…" He whispered, then felt lips against his own at a bruising force.

10 bit into 11's lip hard enough that blood dribbled down his chin.

10 threw 11 down onto the floor, and 11 moaned in pain as he heard shuffling as 10 searched the console room for something.

11 slowly started to get up, and 10 pushed him back down harshly with a swift kick to 11's back.

11's head banged into the floor, and he moaned in pain again.

Then he felt 10 start to rip 11's shirt off of him.

11 shivered as cool air brushed over his now bare back and chest.

Off came his trousers as well, but his pants were kept on.

11 tried to get up again, and quickly fell back when a whistle sounded through the air, and a burning pain cut through his skin, causing him to hiss.

"You don't remember this, then?" 10 asked, and 11 looked up at him with tears in his eyes.

"Yes. But no at the same time. I thought it was a dream."

"Were you happy after your 'dream'?"

11 nearly choked.

"Never."

"But I'm happy now."

Another whistle cut through the air, and a loud snap echoed through the room as 11 screamed in pain.

10 picked up 11 off the floor and pulled him across the floor to a room 11 had never seen before except in his 'dream'.

10 threw 11 into the room and slammed and locked the door behind him, stalking towards 11, who was cowering at the foot of the bed, sitting on the floor in nothing but his underwear.

10 grabbed him off the floor and pushed him onto the bed, on his knees and facing the metal frame on the back.

Handcuffs clicked around his left wrist, went behind the frame, then back to the front and clicked around his right wrist.

He was stuck.

11 tried to breathe right, but his breath caught in his throat as he remembered everything that had happened in his nightmare.

He heard 10 start to take of his own clothes, and 10 climbed onto the bed in just his boxers.

He leaned forward, laying on top of 11, and bit his ear softly, then nibbled on his ear lobe harder.

10 got off again and grabbed his tie, tying it over 11's eyes.

11 went rigid as his vision was gone, and sat there on his knees, waiting for the pain to come.

1 minute went by.

2 minutes.

3 minutes.

4.

Then a whistle cut through the air again and sliced through his skin.

11 was pushed forward slightly from the force of it, and he whimpered slightly.

10 laughed, and started to take off 11's boxers.

11's breathing hitched again.

"No, please, s—stop it!"

10 threw 11's boxers across the room, and stripped out of his own.

10 took the belt in his hand and hit it across 11's ass.

11 cried out every time the leather cut through his skin.

Burning pain went through the backs of his legs, his ass, and his back.

10's hand goes around 11's body and squeezes his cock hard, and 11 tries desperately to think of dead kittens, cold showers, anything to stop his erection, because honestly, he isn't turned on in the slightest.

10 laughs morbidly though, and 11 knows he had tried in vain.

10's other hand kneads the back of his legs harshly, and 11 sucks in a breath.

The hand trails up his leg softly, a feather light touch, and his finger stops at 11's entrance.

11 whimpers, dread filling his stomach, and then the finger is pushed harshly into his entrance.

His back archs, and at some degree he knows that the other Doctor isn't right.

There's something very wrong, he wasn't actually like this.

But it doesn't really matter the next moment as a second finger is pushed in, and 11 cries out.

10 leans on top of 11 and whispers in his ear, "Are you ready?" When 11 doesn't answer, he's punished with a third finger pushing in.

11 groans in pain, and answers, despite his better judgment, "Y-ye-yes…"

The fingers are gone, and 10 pulls 11 up by his hips, and opens his burning cheeks.

He positions his cock in front of his hole, and pushes in right to the hilt.

11 cries out loudly at this, and 10 pulls out fast to push in just as roughly.

It hurt. God, did it hurt, and if 11 could, he would just melt into the floor.

10 pumped in and out of 11 fast, and 11 cried out with every push and pull.

Something snaps, and blood runs down his legs.

10 changes direction and hits a sweet spot, causing a white hot spasm to roll through 11, and then 10 can't control himself and cums right inside 11.

10 pulls out and watches the bloody, bruised, welted Doctor in front of him cowering away.

And he can't help what he does next.

He grabs the riding crop hidden in the drawer, hands passing over a plug.

He quickly stuffs the plug into 11, and takes the riding crop in his hands.

When the riding crop hits 11's skin, he screams louder than before.

Causing 10 to be aroused again.

By the time 10's stamina runs out, 11 is a bleeding, blubbering mess on the bed.

10 pulls out the plug and pushes his own cock back in.

11 can barely make a sound when this happens, and 10 rocks in and out of 11 again, slower than before.

When he lightly touches the sweet spot again, he speeds up considerably.

They both cum again, and 10 gets off, going over and getting dressed.

He pushes the plug back into 11, and leaves the room.

He suddenly realizes what he had just done, and opened the door, to find it empty.

'The Tardises must have demerged. Or it was a dream.' Somehow he found that last one hard to believe.

*With 11*

11 stayed on the bed, stuck.

He wasn't sure what the Tardis was going to do to get him free, but he was pretty sure he was scarred for life from this.

The door behind him opened, and he heard Jack give a sound of horror before it turned dark.

**Ok, I'm making it full fledged. I like my pairing, MasterxDoctor. Follow, favorite, review.**

**This will be updated in between chapters of The Last Three.**


End file.
